senatryfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Buffs
Buffs can be purchased with silver or gold in groups of 100 at a time. They apply a flat increase in the EXP gained from each assist, a chance for a better outcome, or a lower chance of using resources during the assist, depending on the buff used. Buff Types There are five types of buffs: *'Basic Buff' '- Bring you 125% as much EXP as the hero is supposed to get in one assist. *'Better Chance Buff - Every assist may reach a big progress. Your hero gets double EXP in one assist when the big progress happens. This buff raises the chance of the big progress by 35%. *'4 Time Buff '- This buff raises the effect of the big progress to 4 times as much EXP as the hero is supposed to get in one assist. *'Resource Free Buff' - 50% rate of making the assist free of Exploits, Assist Cards, or Gold. *'Plus One Buff' - 10% rate of giving another assist for absolutely free. Cost and Level Requirements Buffs by Level Required: *Level 20 and higher: Resource Free *Level 40 and higher: Basic, Better Change *Level 60 and higher: 4 Times, Plus One Buffs by Cost (Silver / Gold): *Plus One: (29,500S / 25G) *Resource Free: (59,000S / 50G) *Better Chance: (88,500S / 75G) *Basic: (88,500S / 75G) *4 Times: (236,000S / 200G) Analysis Which Buffs Should I Buy? Each type of Buff has a purpose that it is best suited for and all are good for something. Below is an analysis I did based upon some simple scenarios and assumptions. Your own situation and needs may differ from what's shown, so please only use it as a guideline or an introduction to using Buffs. *'Plus One': Best choice for those who want to maximize the EXP gained per exploit spent or who want to achieve the most hero EXP growth for a fixed period of cooldown time. *'Resource Free': Best choice to meet the goals of the Plus One below level 60. *'Better Chance': Best choice for those who want to maximize the EXP gained per unit of silver or gold spent to purchase the buffs. *'Basic': (88,500S / 75G): Best choice to meet the goals of the Better Chance below level 60. *'4 Times': Best choice to maximize EXP gained without any regard to cost (grow the fastest) Assumptions and Notes The above advice assumes a baseline rate for what is called the double EXP bonus. This is a doubling that is randomly applied to your assist every so often. Right now, I don't know what the exact rate is, so I've used 20% as a rough estimate. If this rate is increased (without the aid of a buff) the 4 Times Buff becomes a better and better deal. If this rate decreases (because I've overestimated it), then the Better Chance Buff becomes a better and better deal. The other buffs deal with other things. I've also used my own numbers (as of this writing, 288 exploits per assist and 6746 EXP gained as a baseline) in order to run these scenarios. Summary Table |} Category:Tabs Category:Training